puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Malachite blockade history
This is a brief history of blockades in the Malachite Ocean. Category:History =2008= August 2008 |-valign="top" |-valign="top" |-valign="top" '|contender1_score=3 |contender2=Barely Dressed|contender2_score=0 |note_count=1 |note1=Barely Dressed took part in order to help defend the island, which The Usual Suspects had previously announced they would transfer to Barely Dressed. |sinking=yes}} |-valign="top" |contender1_score=0 |contender2=Time Bandits|contender2_score=0 |note_count=1 |note1=Time Bandits left its alliance web with Naughty Nerds and Barely Dressed in order to allow it to pre-empt Risky Business' drop on Akhlys, forcing the blockade to be at a time of their convenience. |sinking=no}} |-valign="top" '|defender_score=2 |contender_count=1 |contender1=The Usual Suspects|contender1_score=0 |note_count=1 |note1=A bug halted the blockade at the start of Round 3, but Enigma were declared the winner by mutual consent. |sinking=yes}} |-valign="top" |contender2_score=0 |note_count=1 |note1=Zuyua was opened for colonization this day and was pre-owned by the Brigand King flag as announced here. |sinking=bk |strength_defender=5}} |-valign="top" prevented anyone from actually taking part, meaning Naughty Nerds won by default. |sinking=no}} September 2008 |-valign="top" |-valign="top" |contender1_score=0 |contender2=The Criminally Insane|contender2_score=0 |note_count=2 |note1=Duat was opened for colonization this day and was pre-owned by the Brigand King flag as announced here. |note2=The Criminally Insane dropped in Round 3, but did not seriously contend. |sinking=bk |strength_defender=6}} October 2008 |-valign="top" |-valign="top" |defender_score=0 |contender_count=1 |contender1='The Usual Suspects'|contender1_score=3 |sinking=yes}} |-valign="top" '|contender1_score=3 |sinking=bk |strength_attacker=5 |note_count=1 |note1=The Usual Suspects did not defend.}} |-valign="top" |defender_score=0 |contender_count=1 |contender1='Drive-By'|contender1_score=3 |sinking=bk |strength_defender=4}} |-valign="top" November 2008 |-valign="top" December 2008 |-valign="top" |-valign="top" |-valign="top" =2009= January 2009 |-valign="top" |-valign="top" |-valign="top" |-valign="top" |-valign="top" |-valign="top" February 2009 |-valign="top" |-valign="top" |-valign="top" |-valign="top" March 2009 |-valign="top" |-valign="top" |-valign="top" |-valign="top" to Theatre of War .}} April 2009 |-valign="top" May 2009 |-valign="top" '|contender1_score=3 |sinking=no |note_count=3 |note1=This blockade was a planned, unannounced island transfer. |note2=Pay by both sides was 300 PoE. |note3=Duat X - Round 1 Video}} July 2009 |-valign="top" |-valign="top" |-valign="top" |-valign="top" |-valign="top" August 2009 |-valign="top" |defender_score=0 |strength_defender=3 |contender_count=2 |contender1='Theatre of War'|contender1_score=3 |contender2=The Usual Suspects|contender2_score=0 |sinking=bk |note_count=4 |note1=Fugu was opened for colonization this day and was pre-owned by the Brigand King flag as announced here. |note2=The Brigand King did not send in any more ships after Round 2. |note3=Score of Round 2 was 109 for Theatre of War, 100 for The Usual Suspects and 9 for the Brigand King. |note4=The Usual Suspects pulled out after Round 2.}} |-valign="top" |-valign="top" September 2009 |-valign="top" October 2009 |-valign="top" |-valign="top" |defender_score=0 |contender_count=1 |contender1='The Enlightened'|contender1_score=3 |strength_attacker=4 |sinking=bk |note_count=1 |note1=Starting pay was 400 PoE and was raised to 500 PoE in Round 2 and 1,000 PoE in Round 3.}} |-valign="top" |-valign="top" '|contender1_score=3 |contender2=Hooked|contender2_score=0 |sinking=bk |note_count=1 |note1=Starting pay was 400 PoE, but was raised by Utopia to 500 PoE before Round 1. |note2=Hooked dropped a war chest in Round 2.}} |-valign="top" |-valign="top" November 2009 |-valign="top" |-valign="top" |-valign="top" |-valign="top" '|defender_score=3 |strength_attacker=3 |contender_count=1 |contender1=The Enlightened|contender1_score=1 |sinking=bk |note_count=2 |note1=This blockade ran simultaneous with Zuyua X. |note2=Pay was 1,500 PoE.}} |-valign="top" to .}} December 2009 |-valign="top" |-valign="top" |-valign="top" '|defender_score=3 |contender_count=1 |contender1=Hooked|contender1_score=0 |sinking=no |note_count=0}} =2010= January 2010 |-valign="top" |-valign="top" |-valign="top" |-valign="top" '|contender1_score=3 |sinking=no |note_count=2 |note1=Pay by Utopia was 500 PoE. |note2=Hooked did not defend.}} March 2010 |-valign="top" '|defender_score=3 |contender_count=1 |contender1=Lighthouse Beacon|contender1_score=0 |sinking=no |note_count=1 |note1=This blockade ran simultaneous with Duat XIV.}} |-valign="top" '|defender_score=3 |contender_count=1 |contender1=The Mad Hatters|contender1_score=1 |sinking=no |note_count=1 |note1=This blockade ran simultaneous with Fugu VII.}} |-valign="top" '|defender_score=3 |contender_count=1 |contender1=Shadows of Malachite|contender1_score=1 |sinking=no |note_count=0}} |-valign="top" |-valign="top" |-valign="top" April 2010 |-valign="top" |defender_score=0 |contender_count=1 |contender1='Chthonic Horde'|contender1_score=3 |strength_attacker=5 |sinking=bk |note_count=2 |note1=Pay was 1,000 PoE. |note2=The defense was funded and navigated by Sheeran.}} |-valign="top" |contender1_score=1 |sinking=no |note_count=0}} |-valign="top" |-valign="top" |-valign="top" May 2010 |-valign="top" |-valign="top" |-valign="top" '|defender_score=3 |contender_count=1 |contender1=Nadda|contender1_score=0 |sinking=no |note_count=3 |note1=Pay by Blue Ice was 1,000 PoE. |note2=Pay by Nadda was 250 PoE. |note3=Nadda contested from start to finish.}} |-valign="top" June 2010 |-valign="top" |-valign="top" |contender1_score=1 |strength_defender=3 |sinking=bk |note_count=0}} |-valign="top" |-valign="top" '|contender1_score=3 |contender2=Victorious Reign|contender2_score=0 |strength_defender=3 |sinking=bk |note_count=3 |note1=Starting pay by Utopia was 1,000 PoE, but was raised during Round 2 and Round 3 to match Victorious Reign. Highest pay was 4,444 PoE during Round 3. |note2=Utopia dropped the war chest after Round 1. |note3=Victorious Reign did not contest Round 1.}} |-valign="top" |-valign="top" '|defender_score=3 |contender_count=1 |contender1=The All-Consuming Flame|contender1_score=1 |strength_attacker=3 |sinking=bk |note_count=0}} |-valign="top" '|defender_score=3 |contender_count=1 |contender1=Victorious Reign|contender1_score=1 |sinking=no |note_count=0}} |-valign="top" |defender_score=0 |contender_count=2 |contender1=' '|contender1_score=3 |contender2=Shadows of Malachite|contender2_score=0 |sinking=no |note_count=1 |note1=Utopia did not defend.}} July 2010 |-valign="top" |defender_score=0 |contender_count=1 |contender1='Victorious Reign'|contender1_score=3 |sinking=no |note_count=0}} |-valign="top" |-valign="top" '|defender_score=3 |contender_count=2 |contender1=Victorious Reign|contender1_score=1 |contender2= |contender2_score=0 |sinking=yes |note_count=1 |note1=This blockade ran simultaneous with Drogeo III.}} |-valign="top" '|defender_score=3 |contender_count=1 |contender1= |contender1_score=0 |sinking=yes |note_count=0}} |-valign="top" |-valign="top" |-valign="top" |-valign="top" |-valign="top" |-valign="top" August 2010 |-valign="top" |defender_score=0 |contender_count=1 |contender1=' '|contender1_score=3 |sinking=yes |note_count=0}} September 2010 |-valign="top" '|defender_score=3 |contender_count=1 |contender1=Effective Immediately|contender1_score=0 |sinking=no |note_count=0}} |-valign="top" |-valign="top" |-valign="top" October 2010 |-valign="top" '|defender_score=3 |contender_count=1 |contender1=Effective Immediately|contender1_score=0 |sinking=no |note_count=0}} |-valign="top" November 2010 |-valign="top" '|defender_score=3 |contender_count=1 |contender1=Fleet of his Imperial Scaled Highness|contender1_score=0 |stength_attacker=3 |sinking=bk |note_count=1 |note1=The Brigand King's fleet was not totally destroyed and finished as strength one. Pay was 1,500 PoE per segment.}} |-valign="top" |-valign="top" |-valign="top" |defender_score=0 |contender_count=1 |contender1='Fill in the Blank'|contender1_score=3 |sinking=yes |note_count=3 |note1=Starting pay was 500 PoE. Pay was raised to 2000 in the first round, 5000 for rounds 2 and 3 |note2=Blue Ice jobbed for the defence in the first round, Utopia in rounds 2 and 3 |note3=Blue Ice pulled out 18 minutes into round 1, Utopia half way through round 3. }} |-valign="top" |defender_score=0 |contender_count=1 |contender1='Fleet of his Imperial Scaled Highness'|contender1_score=3 |stength_attacker=4 |sinking=bk |note_count=1 |note1=Blue Ice did not defend, as was announced prior to the blockade.}} December 2010 |-valign="top" |-valign="top" |-valign="top" |contender2_score=0 |sinking=bk |note_count=3 |note1= Pay started at 1500/seg and reached 5000/seg before round one started. |note2=Blue Ice dropped out in round two. |note3=The BK was sunk in round three. }} |-valign="top" |-valign="top" |-valign="top" =2011= January 2011 |-valign="top" '|contender1_score=3 |sinking=bk |strength_defender=3 |note_count=1 |note1=Pay started at 1k and the BK was defeated in the first round.}} |-valign="top" '|contender1_score=3 |sinking=no |note_count=1 |note1=Eviction Notice stopped jobbing after round one.}} |-valign="top" |-valign="top" |-valign="top" '|defender_score=3 |contender_count=1 |contender1=Fill in the Blank|contender1_score=1 |sinking=yes |note_count=3 |note1=Pay started at 1000 and reached 1300. |note2=There were two round ones due to a server crash. |note3=Fill in the Blank pulled out after round 3.}} |-valign="top" February 2011 |-valign="top" |-valign="top" '|defender_score=3 |contender_count=1 |contender1=Ice Wyrm's Brood|contender1_score=1 |strength_attacker=4 |sinking=bk |note_count=2 |note1=Pay started at 1000 and was raised to 1500 before the start of round 1. |note2=The BK was sunk near the beginning of round 2. }} March 2011 |-valign="top" |-valign="top" '|contender1_score=3 |sinking=no |note_count=1 |note1=This was an unannounced island transfer.}} |-valign="top" '|defender_score=3 |contender_count=1 |contender1=Fill in the Blank|contender1_score=1 |sinking=no |note_count=2 |note1=Pay started at 750 and reached 1500. |note2=Fill in the Blank withdrew after round 3.}} |-valign="top" |-valign="top" |-valign="top" April 2011 |-valign="top" |-valign="top" '|defender_score=3 |contender_count=1 |contender1= |contender1_score=0 |strength_attacker=2 |sinking=bk |note_count=3 |note1=Blockade triggered by scuttling. |note2=Pay was 1000 per segment. |note3=BK was sunk in the first round. }} |-valign="top" '|defender_score=3 |contender_count=1 |contender1=Chthonic Horde|contender1_score=1 |sinking=bk |strength_attacker=4 |note_count=2 |note1=Pay started at 1000 per segment and was raised to 1500 per segment in the middle of round 1. |note2=BK was sunk in the second round.}} |-valign="top" May 2011 |-valign="top" |-valign="top" '|defender_score=3 |contender_count=1 |contender1=Argosy|contender1_score=0 |sinking=no |note_count=0 |note1= }} |-valign="top" |-valign="top" |-valign="top" June 2011 |-valign="top" '|defender_score=3 |contender_count=1 |contender1= |contender1_score=2 |sinking=bk |strength_attacker=6 |note_count=0 |note1=}} |-valign="top" scuttled Brigand Kings to provoke blockades on their islands, with the intention of leaving them undefended, as a more interesting way of giving their islands away than simply transferring them. All three blockades ran simultaneously.}} |-valign="top" |defender_score=0 |contender_count=1 |contender1='Chthonic Horde'|contender1_score=3 |sinking=bk |strength_attacker=3 |note_count=0 |note1=}} |-valign="top" |defender_score=0 |contender_count=1 |contender1='Chthonic Horde'|contender1_score=3 |sinking=bk |strength_attacker=5 |note_count=0 |note1=}} |-valign="top" |defender_score=0 |contender_count=1 |contender1='Chthonic Horde'|contender1_score=3 |sinking=bk |strength_attacker=6 |note_count=0 |note1=}} |-valign="top" |-valign="top" |-valign="top" |-valign="top" |-valign="top" July 2011 |-valign="top" |-valign="top" |-valign="top" August 2011 |-valign="top" |-valign="top" |-valign="top" |-valign="top" September 2011 |-valign="top" |-valign="top" |-valign="top" |-valign="top" |contender1_score=0 |sinking=no |note_count=0 |note1= }} |-valign="top" October 2011 |-valign="top" |-valign="top" |-valign="top" |-valign="top" November 2011 |-valign="top" |-valign="top" |-valign="top" |-valign="top" December 2011 |-valign="top" |-valign="top" |-valign="top" = 2012 = January 2012 |-valign="top" |-valign="top" |contender1_score=0 |sinking=bk |note_count=0 |note1= }} |-valign="top" '|defender_score=3 |contender_count=1 |contender1= |contender1_score=0 |sinking=no |note_count=0 |note1= }} =Win/Loss records= *Updated October 3, 2011 Ball N Chain||0|1|defunct}}